the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Khrynia (Clan Erudite)
History Early Days When a dragon hatched to Clan Erro (also known as the Vagabonds), it was required to undergo a series of trials to ensure it was strong. These trials included abandonment, ambush, hunting, flying in harsh conditions, etcetera. Those who survived were ensured a place within the clan. Khrynia was the catalyst. Already at a disadvantage because of her small size, she barely managed to survive the trials. Even after she was made a full member of the clan, she was shunned by many of her peers, including her own siblings and parents. At one point during the clan’s travels, they met a group of merchants. They were a mottled bunch, and called themselves gypsies. It was there that Khrynia met Clio, a wise Fae who could see the Vagabonds for who they really were. She opened Khrynia’s eyes to the world around her. When the clans departed, Khrynia approached her parents and brothers and told them of her findings. Her parents were quick to dismiss her ideas, but her oldest and youngest brothers listened. They made a promise to each other, that no matter what happened, they would always have each other’s backs. Together, they began working to reform the clan. Things took a turn for the worse one winter night, when Khrynia’s younger brother, Eko, was found dead in his lair. Despite their promise, her older brother, Hogan, was quick to turn on her. To neutral ears, his claims would have been bogus, but to the clan, who had chosen him as their favorite, they were authentic. Khrynia was chased from the clan, and nearly killed, but her small size allowed her to escape into the forest. Khrynia, beaten and bruised, was forced to hide among the forests for countless moons. However, her luck turned one day when she was met with a familiar sight: the gypsies. She immediately made her way to Clio, who took her in and nursed her back to health. During her time with the gypsies, Khrynia also met a young Tundra dragon named Timon. They became friends fairly quickly, due to their similar histories. A Snapper named Nimbus was also travelling with the gypsies, and he served as a father figure to Timon. When Khrynia told him her story, he immediately supported her. The four of them – Khrynia, Timon, Nimbus, and Clio – left the gypsies and made their way to the Crystalspine Reaches, where Khyrnia and Timon began building a lair. Clan Erudite Khrynia was known to be exceptionally sympathetic to hatchlings, and would give every one she found a chance. Because of this, Clan Erudite is full of young dragons barely out of hatchling-hood. Not long after Clan Erudite was founded, Khrynia and Timon had their first nest. Three sons hatched from the eggs, all Tundras. Magnetar and Enoth both left to serve the Arcanist when they were older, but Leper stayed behind. Khrynia never had any more children. However, she did take in many other hatchlings as her own. Apprentices Three young dragons are currently apprenticed to Khrynia. Adrastea, Adon, and Xatia are all being considered for the position of Matriarch/Patriarch (respectively), and it will be up to Khyrnia to decide which one gets the spot. Personality Khrynia has always been a bit of an impulsive hothead. In her early years, she was naive and trusting. After the betrayal by Hogan, though, she's become much more skeptical. She has a soft spot for hatchlings though, and would do anything to protect them. Appearance Khrynia has always been small for her age, probably because of her bad health as a hatchling. This makes her nimble and slippery, so it's easier to escape tight spots. She doesn't adorn herself in much jewelry or clothing, as it only impedes her. Relationships Timon Her mate is the dragon with which she has the strongest bond. Clio The dragon who took her in and nursed her back to health will always hold a special place in Khrynia's heart. Adrastea She sees Adrastea as a daughter, despite the other dragon's larger size. It is likely that Adrastea will be Khyrnia's chosen heir. Shadow The young male is actually a former member of the Vagabonds, and because of that, Khrynia will always be wary of him. However, she is also proud of him for having the courage to leave. Leper As he's the only one of her three sons to stay with the clan, Khrynia is forever grateful.Category:Clan Leader Category:Arcane Dragon Category:Mirror Category:Female